1. Technical Field
The technology disclosed herein relates to an imaging unit used in an imaging device.
2. Background Information
An interchangeable lens type of imaging device is known (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2004-048266, for example). An interchangeable lens type of imaging device comprises an interchangeable lens unit and a camera body. The camera body has a body mount that allows an interchangeable lens unit to be mounted. The body mount is fixed to a frame or other such housing. In a state in which the interchangeable lens unit is mounted to the body mount, light that has passed through the interchangeable lens unit is incident on the imaging element.